Date With A Demon
by Jazzabellious
Summary: HrDm - One of my favourite scenarios... Hermione's dream comes true and she is made Head Girl! But a slick and sly serpant might just join her, in being Head Boy. How does the trio handle it? R&R!


((Wowzers, this is my first fan fic so keep that in mind while reading. ALSO, I'm pretty sure this plot has been played to death (Hermione and Draco are head girl and boy) but let's pretend it's not.

Rated PG13 for possible stuff to happen in later chapters. Also some suggestiveness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue! :P))

* * *

As the train to Hogwarts whirred along, a young sixth year student with long, brown, bushy hair stared out the window, watching condensation drops slide sleekly across the window. It wasn't raining but the air was cold, yet it was also humid, making Hermione's already bushy hair even bushier, her skin glow and her eyes get red. She found it odd that Ron chose her of all people to date because she didn't find herself a very dateable person.

"'Mione? Erm- We should go for a walk," came the nervous voice of Ron Weasley.Hermione jumped and turned to look at Ron's twinkling eyes. She knew that look. She had seen it before, many times. It was the look of a mischievous, lusting boy who wanted a little hanky-panky. Inside she was rolling her eyes, but she put on a brave smile and nodded, standing.

"Uh, see you in a bit, Harry," she said to her friend. She didn't really like leaving Harry all by himself. Ginny had chosen to sit with the fourth years and Neville and Luna had gone somewhere else as well. However, she knew Harrywanted to be alone. After a summer of ignoring her letters, attempted phone calls, and her in person at Grimmauld place,she took a hint and decided to leave him be until he was ready to open up.

Because of Harry's distance in his tough time with Sirus death and all, Hermione had turned to her other best friend, Ron and things took their course. After the years of secrets and lies, they had both finally opened up to each other about their true feelings and so they became a couple.Hermione noticed something, though; Ron became different after they began tosee each other.While he was still the blushing, bumbling boy he always was, there was a directness and strength to him that startled Hermione. She never knew he had had that in him.

Taking Hermione's hand, Ron pulled her from their cabin to search for an empty one. Hermione sighed; there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She could practically predict what would happen because she had been in the same situationa lotthroughout the summer. _Come on Hermione, LET'S GO ALL THE WAY!_ Um, Ron, I told you I wasn't ready. _FINE THEN, you're an awful girl friend! I'm going to storm out now!_ Ron didn't seem like the type to be obsessed with sex, but he was a teenage boy now, so things couldn't help but be a little different. At least that's what Hermione wanted to think.

"Hmm... Not here, Ravenclaw 3rd years are here- What abou- OH HERE, I found one, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed happily, pushing open the door and hurrying inside with Hermione in tow.

As they entered the empty cabin, Hermione noticed a few belongings sitting in the corner and she furrowed her brow.

"Ron, someone is using this cabin!" shehissed worriedly, "We shouldn't take their cabin. Let's just go back..."

"It's their loss. They shouldn't have left." Ron quickly replied, closing the door and setting a simple locking charm on it. "Now what's that charm to make it quiet? Oh right, _silencio_!" Hermione grimaced. Any second, now, he would be on her like a hound hungry for meat; there was also the chance that whoever had been in there would come back and catch them in the act, and Hermione would be reprimanded, maybe even suspended!

"I'm not really in the mood to-"

"Well we can change that!" Ron interrupted, slyly walking over and placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes. She loved Ron, really, she did, but she wasn't ready to go through with what Ron had in mind.

"Please Ron, let's just go back, I'm not ready to do this, I've told you that before, especially in here and _oh_..." Ron had begun to kiss her neck tenderly, knowing it was one of Hermione's weaknesses. Ignoringhis girlfriend'srequests, hecontinued, varying the pressure in each and every kiss.

"Ron... _Ron_..." Hermione called out his name, trying to get him to listen, but it was a bit difficult. She couldn't deny her enjoyment, but all the same... "Ron... Ron!" she cried out as he pulled off her Hogwarts robe and tossed it carelessly to the ground. He began to back her into the door,holdingher there.Hermione's breathing rate increased as shebegan to feel a little helpless andvulnerable,and with that feeling came fear, fear that he would go too far and she wouldn't be able to stop him. "RON!" Using all her strength she shoved him back a bit. "Don't you even care how I feel??"

Ron stared at her a moment, a blank expression on his face at first, which then turned to vexation.

"Don't you care about how _**I**_ feel?! Bloody hell, Hermione... We've been together for so long and we've been friends for longer. I love you. Don't you love me?" he asked, his voice becoming gentle again. She blushed a little. They had exchanged those three, wonderful, little words on their last summer vacation night, but as much as she loved him, she didn't like that he was trying to force her to do something against her wishes.

"Of course I do. You know that, but I told you, I'm not ready to-"

"Well I am!" Ron said, his voice rising once again. Red began to flush into Ron'scheeks and neck. Hermione held her breath in abhorrence. "I think you're selfish, keeping me waiting, it's not fair." All at once, he was on her again, but this time he was less gentle and more harsh, pinning her against the wall. Hermione breathed harder; she knew it was getting out of hand.

With Ron's quick fingers, her blouse was quickly unbuttoned and she gasped, barely having enough time to react.

"**_RON, STOP!_**" Getting one of her hands free, Hermione reached up and slapped him hard, causing Ron to fall back onto one of the seats. She packed a punch, considering her small figure, though she supposed she had experience; she had given Draco Malfoyquite a wallop in her third year.

Ron's hand flew swiftly to his cheek and he held it there, staring at her. She couldn't tell if his eyes were hurt, or angry, or surprised or all of the above, but whatever it was, Ron jumped up and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione crumpled down onto the ground, huddling up. She felt violated somehow, even though Ron was her boyfriend... It was an odd feeling; tears welled. She didn't understand what had just happened. Ron was the one person she thought she could trust with anything but just then she didn't know what to think.

Hurriedly wiping the tears away, she stood, grabbing her robe off the floor and pulling the door open. What she found on the other side of it was not what she expected.

"Malfoy!" she squeaked at first, then took a deeper, more malicious tone. "Get out of my way..." She looked away from his eyes, realizing it must have been his cabinthat herand Ronhad been in. She feltawful thatMalfoy of all peoplewas seeing her all distraught like she was. Then something happened that she didn't expect. He moved. Blinking, she stepped forward and began walking down the passageway of the train, heading toward the girls' lavatory. It was then that Draco chose tomutter "Button your shirt, Mudblood, you look like a common floozy." and with that, he walked into his cabin and shut the door. Hermione looked down and gaspedto find herchest sticking out, her bra clearly visible.

Hastening to button her blouse back up, she picked up her pace to reach the lavatory so she could clean herself up.

"There's the Malfoy we all know and hate." She continued on her way, her fists clenched. It was a horrible way to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hopefully, things would get better.

((Read and review people! I need comments. If you liked it, please tell me so. I don't mind flamers but I have a request; if you're going to flame me, please tell me WHY my story sucked instead of just saying outright "It sucked" because that helps no one. Give me a reason so I can fix my story. OH and one last thing- I need ideas on where to go with this. I KNOW it's going to bed a Draco/Hermione fanfic but that's the extent of my knowledge. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks!))


End file.
